


Late Night Voices

by ErrorDetected



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri needs hugs, Fluff, Heated Kiss, Hinted smut, Im thirsty for Male Byleth and Dimitri, M/M, Romance, Slight Smut, Slight spoilers, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorDetected/pseuds/ErrorDetected
Summary: Dimitri was succumbed to the darkness, the night was a given opportunity for the voices, whispers and guilt to strike him. He lays awake as he freely lets them, but Byleth won’t allow that to happen.





	Late Night Voices

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough Male Byleth x Dimitri stories, FEED ME. He needs hugs and uh I really love this ship I GOTTA DO THE WORK BUT OK :( someone, people make more fanfics of M! Byleth plz
> 
> Small warning: LIL DIRTY IN THERE FOR YOU VIRGINS

It was dark, something that the Blonde, broken King had become accustomed to for the past years of his life. He isolated himself from others and let his body only walk, being fueled by revenge. The thirst to have the female’s head hanging over the graves of those she had taken the lives from. His father, step mother, everyone he saw who got massacred in the fire as his icy blue eyes watched in horror. The life he was living was very terrible, there was no light in this darkness.

Ironically the blue rays of the soft moonlight peeked through the transparent windows, the curtains draped back to the sides to allow air into the room. He felt as if it could help the feeling of being suffocated every night if he let the cold night air slumber in his room. His one eye looked down as his long golden locks shielded his blank, dead stare. The light blue moonlight casted a glow onto him, due to the shared bed being directly in front of the window. There were drapes to the King sized bed, allowing privacy through its transparent cloth. But the moon thought otherwise, being able to seep pass the drapes of the bed. Not like the bed’s drapes needed to be drawn. No one dared to come into his room. Everyone, even his once close classmates who he called friends, have known to keep their distance from the male.

Dimitri sat up in the bed, the dark silk blue sheets fell to his waist, revealing his pale and tone chest. A few scars from past battles could be seen but not much. Just two on his back and one going across his shoulder blades. However, the scars were faded it was barely noticeable but it was enough to show that something had pierced his skin. The blanket shielded the lower half of his nude body, and Dimitri kept his eye casted down as he bundled the sheet tightly within his fists that lay upon his lap. As always, he became drowned in his thoughts, the whispers, the voices he heard.

The bed shifted, as so did the blanket as another body slowly rose from the King sized bed. However the male didn’t pay any mind as he let the voices engulf him, he was lost in the moment. Silently, a light mint haired male rose from his slumber. His lids peeled back to reveal blue eyes that shined when the moonlight reflected in them. Blinking for a short second he noticed the other male in the bed was sat up a little edged towards the front of the shared bed. Byleth flickered his gaze to Dimitri’s hands that pulled the blanket into his fists, and the way his hands shook. No one would be able to see the very tender shaking of his fists. Everyone except, Byleth.

His bare chest pressed against the back of Dimitri, feeling his skin on his own; Byleth hummed softly as he rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. Leaning his head to the side he nuzzled his neck gently before pressing light kisses from his lover’s neck and trailing to his collar bone before stopping at his shoulder. It made the receiver shift his attention, the voices and whispers slowly drowning out as he closed his eye and let out a shaky sigh at the feeling of the other’s soft kisses from his lips. His lips slowly parted from Dimitri’s skin before closing his eyes, as he settles his chin on his shoulder.

“What’s the matter, Dimitri?” He whispered, his hot breath fanning against the King’s exposed skin causing him to shiver at the feeling. Byleth brought his pale arms to wrap around Dimitri’s torso as he stayed behind him, Dimitri staying still in his arms. It took a few moments of silence before he spoke up, “I can hear them again. They’re haunting me, screaming at me to have that vermin’s head hanging from the walls..” He glowered, face morphing into a scowl the more he thought about it, his loosened fists once more tightening. However two hands traced down his own arms, slowly, before settling to intertwine their fingers once reaching his hands.

Byleth hushed him, soothed him before shifting their positions. His professor and lover pushed him gently down, making him rest against the softness of the bed before setting his legs on either side of Dimitri, the silk blanket tangled with his legs to cover his exposed bottom back. But Dimitri could still see him as he laid under him, Byleth placing his hands on the sides of his head. He gazed down at him with a gentle expression, very different from his usual expressionless and stoic one he would always be seen with unless something surprises him. It would remind Dimitri and comfort him, making him feel possessive over the other male, knowing he was the only one who got to see him like this.

Byleth parted his lips and spoke to him, “You aren’t alone anymore, Dimitri. The darkness doesn’t consume you for as long as I am here with you. Do you understand?” His tone was stern, showing that he was serious about expressing how he felt about the blonde. Dimitri locked eyes with the male who was on top of him, he looked at him with such love and gentleness. It made him close his eyes and lips tremble slightly before breathing a shaky response with his deep voice, “Yes..”

The sight of the male under him made his expression soften before leaning down to tilt his chin towards him, capturing his lips with his own. Dimitri willingly parted his lips as he felt Byleth’s tongue clash with his own, the kiss was heated but sweet at the same time. Dimitri was always rough with his kisses while Byleth was more softer. The kiss was enough to arouse Dimitri as he brought his hands up to grasp at the other’s waist, a soft moan escaping the blonde as Byleth lowered his hips and grinded down onto his own, the hands of the past mercenary coming up to tangle his fingers into his blonde locks as Dimitri kept his eyes shut with his normally pale cheeks colored a deep red.

It was a little surprising that Dimitri was so submissive to Byleth, when comparing the two. Byleth parted their heated kiss as a string of their mixed saliva connected the two, Dimitri obviously flustered as he panted hot breathes, Byleth smirked before leaning down to lick at the trail of saliva coming from the corners of Dimitri’s mouth.

He then kissed his cheek once it was rid of, leaning down to press his forehead against the other’s. The blonde male brought his hands up to Byleth’s back before whispering to him, “Thank you..Byleth.” He grumbled flustered.

Byleth only smiled at him in response to his words, “I will always be here for you.”


End file.
